My U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,895 teaches the barreled out cylindral body portion of fish lures for purpose of facilitating skirt connections within the body for convenience of connecting linkage. However, that patent has the usual restricted orifice of entry of leader into the lure and the leader is attached near the front of the lure. It relies on features other than an opened entry way for the fishline leader. Also, that prior patent shows no special point of connection of the leader to the lure.